


Tirade

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [796]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A case of Navy weapons trafficking.





	Tirade

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/06/2001 for the word [tirade](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/06/tirade).
> 
> tirade  
> A long angry speech; a violent denunciation;a prolonged outburst full of censure or abuse.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #445 Trap.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tirade

Well for once, the FBI hadn't messed up their trap to capture the one responsible for selling weapons stolen from the Navy. They'd successfully caught the guy. Well the team who had been in charge of stealing and fencing them.

Because they'd succeeded, they were now being subjected to a tirade. Actually, multiple tirades as each member of the team tried to insist that they were innocent of any wrongdoing. It was hard to believe any of them with the spat of insults that flew through the air blaming NCIS and the FBI and anyone else they could think of for shoddy work and/or framing them.

Tony was inclined to just hand them to the lawyers and let God sort it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
